LA VIDACOMO DA QUITA
by ANIAHATORI
Summary: VEGUETA SIEMPRE A ENFRENTADO CUALQUIER PROBLEMA CON EXITO, PERO EN ESTA OCUACION ¿LO LOGRARA?


Hola a todos soy nueva en este espacio y me gusta mucho la serie de Goku.. pero como secreto déjenme decirles que prefiero mil veces a Vegeta por su actitud arrogante… ya saben como es el… y bueno que mejor para demostrar que una historia dedicada a la pareja mas genial de la serie de Goku,,,,, me refiero a Bulma y Vegueta… espero les guste y por favor compartan opiniones después de leerla para que así mejore el próximo capitulo espero les guste Bay y cuídense mucho….

Esta no historia mía ni hago esto con fines de lucro sino solo de un tributo a mi pareja favorita… Veg.xBul. Espero la disfruten

Titulo: LA VIDA… COMO DA QUITA

Cap.1 :NO TE ME VALLAS 

Bulma y Vegeta, una pareja realmente asombrosa, todo el mundo hablaba de ellos… que si se presentaron en un lugar, que si ya participaron en alguna organización contra la contaminación, que si ya se divorcian, que si ya regresaron…. De hecho hasta sus hijos fueron arrastrados por la popularidad de esta singular pareja.

Que si Tronks el hijo del conocidísimo Vegeta… el que peleo junto aquel grandioso defensor de la tierra llamado Goku y que juntos libraron a este planeta de tantos peligros…. Así recitaban los medios cada que se referían a este…. Y no se diga de la preciosidad de Bra la hija de ellos…

La hermosa Bra.. Heredera de la belleza física de su madre la conocidísima ejecutiva de las empresas Capsula Cops. Y por que no decirlo así… la magnate de nuestros tiempos bulma Briefs que esta casada con el arrollador Vegueta y los cuales forman la pareja perfecta….

Bien… todo era perfecto …pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y eso lo descubrirían tarde que temprano….

-Cariño… dime ¿te gusta este vestido para la reunión conmemorativa que ofrece Chichi esta noche?... –preguntaba una Bulma, preocupada como siempre por cuidar su apariencia exquisita…

Aun que ya habían pasado muchos años de su juventud… ella conservaba la belleza interna y externa… sus ojos no habían perdido su brillo y el azul que ellos tenían era mas intenso, su cuerpo ahora cuidado por una rutina de ejercicio diariamente no perdía su elasticidad y su buena figura… el cabello ahora recortado (estilo Tronks cuando tenia 18 años) era casi de su mismo color pero solo tenia algunos mechones de canas a los lados que adornaban sus sienes y la hacia lucir realmente interesante….

-mmm… me parece muy atrevido para ese evento, prueba con otro…- dijo Vegeta mientras se acercaba a su esposa por detrás de ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos…

Lo que mas asombraba a Vegeta era esa cara con algunas líneas de expresión, que en lugar de verse avejentada se veía realmente hermosa…. no podía creer que mientras su amiga Chichi envejecía rápidamente y su recuerdo de la joven hermosa que un día fue se borraba sin dejar huella… su esposa retozaba de felicidad y su animo no decaía ningún momento… siempre llena de ideas, de propuestas, de actividades y lo mas importante de alegría. Por que a pesar de que se gritaban y peleaban nunca dejaba esa sonrisa que lo enloquecía de felicidad…

-¡OH!… Vegeta me estas distrayendo y se nos va a ser tarde….mmmmm... míralo deja de moler…. - decía una Bulma de dientes para fuera por que en realidad lo que deseaba era que el la tomara en sus brazos y la llevara hacia la cama y no la dejara salir de ahí hasta el otro día haciéndole el amor toda la noche…

Si en efecto el fuego de la pareja jamás se había extinguido… era igual de ardiente y abecés se podría decir que se incrementaba por los jueguitos que les gustaba realizar e improvisar…

-esto te quitara solo un momento y después podrás seguir con tu selección de ropa….mmmmm… ¿Qué me dices he?... solo un ratito…-decía Vegeta que ya desabotonaba el vestido de Bulma con gran destreza.

-¿solo un ratito?... mmmm.. solo eso…. entonces no vale la pena perder mi tiempo… si me dijeras …no se te voy hacer el amor hasta hacerte olvidar tu nombre… o si dijeras mira Bulma tengo el mejor vestido para la fiesta que te voy a dar toda la noche y para ti solita…bueno entonces tal vez me interesarías un poco….dijo la peliazul con coquetería moviendo su trasero sensualmente y restregándoselo en la entrepierna de Vegeta causándole por consecuencia una gran erección.

Tomando esto como un si a la invitación propuesta inicialmente por el la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevo directo a la cama…

-pues no puedo prometer toda una noche ya que es inevitable que vallamos a la reunión… Pero si te prometo que las horas que pasaremos se te aran minutos y aun que nos presentemos tarde cumpliremos nuestra promesa de asistencia.

-bueno eso me suena mas razonable… total todavía faltan 5 horas para que empiece el evento….-dijo Bulma sacándose los zapatos con sus propios pies y con sus manos desabrochando pausadamente la camisa de su compañero…

Vegueta había decidido dejar las peleas y el entrenamiento por la paz después de que Goku desapareciera junto con el Dragón de las esferas mágicas…

Su cuerpo casi no había cambiado seguía marcado por sus desarrollados pectorales y su cara apenas aparentaba la edad de la madurez, su cabello pintaban solo algunas canas pero no se las pintaba sino al contrario las lucia para poder estar acorde a su esposa…

El cabello había tratado de cortarlo infinidad de veces pero al otro día ya estaba igual así que lo había dejado por la paz.

El amaba a su esposa por encima de sus propios hijos pero existía una niñita que le había robado el corazón al igual que su esposa… era la segunda hija de Tronks se llamaba Kashi… y era el vivo retrato de Bulma cuando ella era pequeña… sus ojos y cabello azul cielo y su belleza y simpatía sobresalían a la vista…

Tronks se había casado cuando Pan cumplió los 16 años era irremediable ocultarle a todos el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, así que fueron bendecidos por ambas familias y como resultado de su unión tuvieron 2 hermosas gemelitas pero solo una de ellas era idéntica a Bulma la otra mas bien se parecía a su mamá y había sacado el arrojo de su bisabuelito Goku… se podría decir que era una Goku chiquita y en hembra……. También era bonita pero no tenía esa chispa que caracterizaba a la familia Briefs….

Bra por su parte al tener varios intentos fallidos con diferentes relaciones decidió que

Casarse con Goteen, no seria tan mal plan.

El le había prometido que día con día trataría de enamorarla y siempre tenía un detalle para ella.

Hasta ahora el enamorado siempre había sido el pues el reto de conquistarla era su mas grande meta. el cual se dio cuanta de su amor por ella después de su graduación y desde entonces la persiguió hasta que ella le dio el si.

Ella se dejaba consentir y aun que ya amaba a Goteen, había sacado el orgullo de su papa y eso impedía que se lo dijera abiertamente.

Así que solo se lo demostró trayendo al mundo a un varón que llevo por nombre Goteen júnior y que era el orgullo de su padre…. Aun que la verdad el niño se parecía torditito a Vegeta hasta el cabello negro y en punta había sacado.. Pero claro nadie contradeciría a Goteen con tal de que el fuera feliz.

Ya habían pasado las 5 horas y el par de enamorados se habían quedado dormidos después de una larga sesión de amor de casi cuatro horas…. Nada mal para la edad de estos….

Bulma entre sueños recordó el compromiso con Chichi y despertó de inmediato para volverse a arreglar decidió que un buen baño de regadera ya que de burbujas duraría mucho tiempo y ella no lo tenia la regresaría de nuevo a la vida… esta sesión de amor la había dejado totalmente agotada y sentía que los oídos se le tapaban de cuando en cuando….

Ella ya había estado días atrás así… pero no le dio importancia… el cansancio se lo atribuía a las largas horas de trabajo que pasaba en el laboratorio…

El dolor de cabeza… a la falta de graduación de sus anteojos…

La hipoxia pensaba que era por la edad o causado por tomar medicamentos sin prescripción medica…

Y finalmente la variación de la tensión arterial… la achaco a sus problemas recientes en la corporación… ya que Tronks se había tomado unas vacaciones y le había dejado la responsabilidad a ella…

En completa oscuridad camino hacia el baño y oyó la voz de Vegeta que le pedía que regresara a su lado….

Comenzó a sudar de la nada y el dolor de cabeza comenzó sin previo aviso…

-hay esta menopausia sigue dragándome la vida…-se dijo sin darle atención al bochorno…

Pero ella lo ignoró y fue descalza hasta el lavabo del baño cuando levantó la mano para poder encender la luz….

Un fuerte dolor en el brazo izquierdo paralizo su acción... con el otro brazo comenzó a masajearlo pero el dolor corrió inmediatamente hacia su pecho dificultando la entrada del aire y provocando espasmos al tratar de respirar… la reacción a la falta de aire no se izó esperar y la coloración de su piel empezó a cambiar de un blanco nívea a un azul tenue… el dolor de cabeza se intensifico, la sordera y la falta de visión se manifestaron poco después cuando ella ya se encontraba de rodillas por que sus piernas ya no la soportaron…. Trato de pedir auxilio pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta….. Solo un ruido leve que fue perdido en el aire…. callo definitivamente al suelo y trato de calmarse pensando que asustándose no resolvería nada….

Vegeta saco su brazo de las cobijas y paseo su mano por el lado de donde debería de estar su esposa….

Pero esta no había regresado, la luz de el baño no había sido encendida y el ruido de la regadera no se oía…..

Pensó que esto era muy extraño y se paro para poder investigar…. Camino lentamente presintiendo que algo no estaba bien y de repente sus pies chocaron con un bulto que le impidió el paso…

Salto y encendió la luz de la recamara, y fue ahí cuando descubrió el cuerpo de su amada Bulma….. En una posición fetal y con la coloración de su piel afectada por la falta de aire…

Inmediatamente tomo una sabana y fue a tapar el cuerpo de esta… la cargo y la puso delicadamente sobre la cama… se vistió como pudo y la volvió a tomar en sus brazos y la llevo hasta el hospital mas próximo….

Pasaron unos minutos que se transformaron para el en horas y por fin salio el doctor con el semblante serio….

-Sr. Vegeta… su esposa a sufrido de un infarto y agradecemos que la allá traído lo mas rápido posible pero….. el daño ya esta hecho ha quedado como un vegetal la falta de oxigeno mato algunas neuronas y el paro al miocardio provoco una embolia general…. No morirá pero… no podrá moverse ni podrá comunicarse por algún tiempo…. Ella necesita reposo y mucho atención por parte de su familia…. –dijo el doctor con su mas apacible voz…. Al no recibir respuesta continúo…

-Pero si no hay nadie quien la cuide en su hogar, la puede dejar con nosotros en rehabilitación o puede contratar un servicio de enfermería… y….

Vegeta no dejo hablar mas al Dr. Pues callo pesadamente en su silla y no pudo descifrar las siguientes palabras del doctor.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y su fuerza lo abandono por completo dejando a un vulnerable Vegeta que no recordaba el haberse sentido derrotado y abatido como ahora.

El Dr. Al mirarlo le ofreció que descansara y le informo que ella estaría por lo menos en observación una semana mas… esto era por pequeños infartos que se presentan después.

Vegeta fue hacia un teléfono publico y marco los números ya conocidos para avisarles de la situación a todos…

Los primeros en llegar fueron sus hijos con sus respectivas familias…. Que al verlo así se preocuparon inmediatamente…

-padre… ¿que paso?... ¿Cómo esta mamá?...-preguntaba Tronks pasándole una de las Bebes a su esposa….

Vegueta al oírlo trato de explicar pero sus ideas no estaban del todo ordenadas así que solo se limito a decirle que el doctor le había dicho que era un paro al miocardio y había ocasionado algunos desajustes en su organismo….

-no se que mas dijo pero el medico saldrá mas o menos en una hora para darnos otro aporte de donde la trasladaran y si podemos verla o no….- dijo Vegeta reparando su vista en la pequeña kashi, quien le pedía repetidas veces su atención para que la toma en sus brazos..

Vegeta no defraudo a la niña y la cargo… al tenerla en sus brazos y ver el parecido de Bulma en ella no pudo evitar volver a llorar y apretar con amor a su nieta quien sonreía a tal demostración de amor…. Y fue cuando Bra llego pidiendo las mismas explicaciones que Tronks…

Poco después Chichi y Crili junto con su esposa N° 18 y su hija, Gohan, videl y picoolo… se encontraban todos en el hospital al enterarse de la noticia abandonaron la fiesta y se habían trasladado preocupados por lo que pasaba…

-como esta Bulma…. –preguntaron a coro

-Bueno ya esta estable y papa esta con ella… le dio una embolia general y no podrá hablar ni moverse por algún tiempo.. Pero de ahí en fuera la lograron atender a tiempo por que mi papa la trajo rápido….-dijo Troks que sentía un dolor en el pecho pero este era de culpabilidad por dejarle el peso de la empresa a su madre para que el se fuera de vacaciones…

-si es una suerte que ella si tenga a alguien a su lado que vea por ella…-dijo Chichi que miraba de reojo a su hijo gohan y le hacia hincapié en ciertas palabras como….. "sola" y "ver por ella"

Vegueta miraba con los ojos enrojecidos a la mujer de su vida…. Su compañera y recordó los momentos mas felices de su vida junto a ella… no quería ni pensar en pasar un momento lejos de esa mujer por la cual daría la vida misma.

-amor recupérate por favor… sonríeme o discute conmigo…. Déjame sentir que estas con migo… -tomo su mano al decir esto queriendo sentir el calor de ella pero fue inútil su mano estaba fría y su cuerpo inmóvil…. Sino fuera por que el movimiento de la respiración se acentuaba bajo de las cobijas se hubiera podido decir que estaba casi muerta….

La realidad golpeo a Vegeta y el piso hundió al darse cuanta de la realidad…. La había perdido para siempre……. solo un maniquí era el que tenia en esa cama… y eso no lo dejaba en paz…. Decidió rescatarla de donde quiera que ella estuviera y sacarla de ahí para que volviera a estar como antes junto a el…

-

Continuara:

Espero no les haya sido muy aburrida y que esperen el segundo capitulo en donde Vegeta es capaz de estudiar medicina para poder ayudarla…. Si es sorprendente el verdadero amor… dicen que hasta hace milagros… bueno nos leeremos después y gracias por adelantado por haber perdido unos minutos con mi lectura Bay…..


End file.
